I like you, got a problem with that?
by moonlit reveries
Summary: [Oneshot]ShikamaruXTemari. Summary...? LOVE! Sweet Love...Blah blah blah...I suck at these kinds of summaries...sorry...


_a/n: I made this fan fiction to pass time… I was bored watching television. I still didn't have an idea what the next chapter of my other fan fiction should be. I do not own blah blah blah…P.S. I'm sorry if it will be a bit corny and boring for you! R&R! Here it is!_

* * *

_Nobody knows when it happens  
It just happens  
It can hit anyone anywhere  
It can move mountains  
It can conquer dreams  
It can touch hearts  
And inspire minds  
What is this thing that driving them  
The two hearts to become one  
And becomes a fairy tale come true…_

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it…

Though it was his first mission as a _chounin_, he still couldn't believe he failed…

He and his teammates were carried back to _Konoha_. _Neji_, _Kiba_, _Naruto_ and _Chouji_ were in critical condition. All of them almost died. He feebly walked along the hospital corridors while thinking deeply about the unsuccessful task. He sat down a bench. Then, a familiar blonde girl sat at a bench opposite to him…

"_Shikamaru_," the blonde girl said. "I heard about your mission."

_Shikamaru_ smiled and greeted the girl. "Hey,_ Temari_, what's up?"

"There's no use fidgeting it…" replied _Temari_.

He just stared at the girl with the large paper fan on her back.

"Don't you receive emotion training?" she asked.

_Shikamaru_ remained silent.

"_Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions_…Because of that I understand that you-"

"And I was a team leader for the first time on this mission."

"But in a mission, you don't know what's going to happen. Actual combat and training are different, you know…"

"Well, I'm not just cut out to be a _shinobi_…"

With that, the dark haired shadow controller stood up and started walking again on the hospital corridor…

"You men are strange…" the girl said. "You think they're strong but there actually fragile…"

Her heart was pounding faster because she couldn't contain the emotion inside of her. True, she had feelings for the _chounin_ but she never did want to tell the guy that. And besides, it would ruin her reputation as a 'fearsome ninja'. She didn't see herself as a kind of girl that would spill out her feelings for him and yell "I'm so in love with you _Shikamaru!_" '_Yuck! That would be gross_' she thought. She's nothing like _Sakura_ or _Ino_. She was different.

She smiled. But, oh, no one knew, none that she had feelings for the newly promoted _chounin_. "_I'll kick the damned ass of the person who knew!_" she would often tell herself that.

After _Shikamaru_ left the blonde haired ninja from the hidden sand village, he met his father and had a chat with him. So, he didn't have a chat with him. He almost didn't talk at that conversion.

"Are you being talked to by a girl and running away?" His father said.

He wanted to answer but knew he shouldn't. He just thought of what he should have said.

"She isn't just a girl. She's _the_ girl; _the girl I lost my heart to_."

Yes, he was madly in love with the female ninja. Though it wasn't love at first sight, he loved that blonde haired girl, a lot. But, like her, he didn't want to show his feelings for her. It would be a weakness for a ninja, he thought. And if anyone knew about that admiration for _Temari_, he wouldn't know what he would do that person. Also, if anyone knew about his 'crush', let's just say that his friends would tease him (_especially Nauto, if he finds out)_. And besides what would it gain him liking _Temari_, the girl would punch him in the face if she knew.

He walked slowly outside the streets of _Konoha_. He looked up at the sky. It was already dusk. He yawned. He figured he would just go strolling for a while. Then to his surprise, he saw her again, _Temari_…

"You're still alive…" _Shikamaru_ pointed at her in a dull way.

"_Of course, I am, you dimwit!_" She said irritated. Well, so much for a nice hello. It was actually rare for _Shikamaru_ to greet her nicely.

_Shikamaru_ sighed. "Is every thing all right?" _Temari_ felt worried because he hasn't seen _Shikamaru_ being so sad for a long time.

He nodded. "_Wanna_ have _ramen_?" he asked. "It's my treat…"

_Temari_ agreed. The two went to the ramen house and finished eating. They were now walking alone in the dark streets of _Konoha_ looking at the stars…

"The stars are pretty tonight." _Shikamaru_ commented.

"Yes." They sat down on a near by bench. They looked at the stars for a long time. Then, accidentally, _Shikamaru_ placed his hands over _Temari's_.

But, the heart of a human is a brittle thing. Instantly, the two _shinobis_ pulled away their hands and blushed like red tomatoes. Though these two hearts did not wish to confess their feelings for each other, their actions were louder.

Then, a shooting star streaked across the dark night sky.

"Aren't you gonna make a wish, _ne_?" _Shikamaru_ asked.

"_Baka_, wishing on stars is for babbies." Temari giggled. But, deep inside she had a wish.

"I wish I would someday have the strength to tell him how I feel…" she said to herself.

_Shikamaru_ smiled. "So, what did you wish for?"

_Temari_ blushed. She didn't know why. "_I TOLD YOU_ wishing is for babies…"

"Nonsense," he laughed. "All the girls I know still make wishes on stars…"

"It's none of your business." _Temari_ denied. "I'm…not…one of…those girls…"

"Then you did wish." He laughed harder.

"_Excuse me!_"

"You made a wish…you said it so yourself." _Shikamaru_ burst into laughter. _Temari_ hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" the black haired _shinobi_ said.

"You know what that was for!" _Temari_ shouted.

"_Gomen, gomen…Sheesh…girls…_"

"You're making fun of me!" _Temari_ said.

"Hell no…I would be much to frighten to tease a beautiful girl like you…"

'What did I just say?' _Shikamaru_ asked himself. 'Did I just say she was beautiful?'

_Shikamaru_ knew that _Temari_ was shocked when he said that. 'Me and my big stupid mouth…' he said to himself… He stood up from the bench from where he was sitting.

_Temari_ was surprised when she heard those words. '_Me? A beautiful girl?_' Did she hear it right? Her heart pounded quickly. Those weren't the words that would come out from _Shikamaru_'s mouth, not that she didn't want to hear those words, contrary she wanted to. She just didn't expect that her dreams at night would actually come true. Because as she have known _Shikamaru_, he wouldn't say anything like that. Saying that would be like admitting his feelings for her.

_Shikamaru_ knew it was too late. He knew he couldn't take back what he said to his secret love. Though he always wanted to admit his feelings for her, he wanted it to be a little…well…more romantic…

He stood motionlessly for a while to sort his thoughts. He took a deep breathe.

"_I like you_."

"May you repeat that?" _Temari_ was in a state of shock. Did she really hear that or was she sleeping again?

"I like you, okay? Got a problem with that?" he said to the girl sitting on the bench.

_Temari_ couldn't talk. She sat there letting those three words echo in her mind…

"So, much for good friendship. I guess this is the last time we would talk, casually." _Shikamaru_ sighed and started walking toward his home.

"Wait!" _Temar_i yelled after _Shikamaru_. _Temari_ ran after _Shikamaru_. _Shikamaru_ dreaded a slap, a punch or even a _ninjitsu_ from her. Then, contrary to what _Shikamaru_ expected, the blonde haired _Temari_ gave a smack on _Shikamaru_'s blushing red cheeks…

"How about I take you to your home?" _Shikamaru_ then asked.

_Temari_ smiled.

She held _Shikamaru_'s wounded hand and walked home together…

The two lovers disappeared in to the dark night along with the endless light posts that line up on that dark alley. The stars gleamed dimly in the dark clear night sky. They didn't know it at first… but cupid's arrow has already hit them…and good…

* * *

_a/n: Hope you guys like it! This is one-shot!_


End file.
